Monster You Made Me
by Inspiration17
Summary: One mistake, and Naruto will now face the ultimate punishment: execution. Why can no one understand that he never wanted to be a monster. slight SasuNaru; rated for death


**So I heard this song and just couldn't help but realize that is was basically Naruto's life in a nutshell. I don't own, and it has some light SasuNaru so if you're not into that take it as friendship with some love or don't read.**

**This is a songfic. Monster You Made Me by Pop Evil**

Naruto had known the minute his world ended. All his life he had done his best to follow the rules the council forced upon him. One little mistake, and everything was over.

"We've been lenient with you, Uzumaki-san," Homura tsked. "You give us no choice in the matter."

The blonde said nothing. His blue eyes gazed longingly out the small window, completely ignoring the two elders sent to interrogate him.

"It seems you cannot defend yourself," Utatane observed in a calm tone, but a bit of triumph flashed across her aged face. "You've known the punishment, so I see no point reiterating it. Until tomorrow, Uzumaki-san."

Again, the blonde paid them no mind as they exited. If his countdown had started, Naruto didn't plan to waste any time giving those two old goons the satisfaction of seeing the tears he couldn't seem to keep from falling.

News traveled fast in Konoha. By the time Sasuke finished his daily training, the whole village was buzzing with the news. Finally, the demon would be taken care of.

As the raven made his way through the market to buy dinner, bits of the gossip caught his attention. Suddenly, a flash of pink grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke!" Sakura greeted, latching herself to his side. "Have you heard the news?"

She maneuvered him over to a corner where most of their friends stood. When the Uchiha shook his head, his teammate immediately began to fill him in.

"It's disgusting. Apparently, the Kyuubi never died, but he was put inside a host. And to make it worse, that host is Naruto! Our teammate, someone we trusted, is the demon who slaughtered everyone 17 years ago!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He had known Naruto all his life. They were best friends. It seemed impossible that the orange ball of energy could be anything but Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's weird, ya know?" Kiba cut in. "I mean, we've known Naruto since the Academy. He's been lying to us all this time."

The brunette shuddered and nods of agreement came from the group surrounding him. The new information sent everything they had ever known about their "friend" into a completely different light.

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked the genius quietly as the others discussed how someone who lied for so long couldn't be trusted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Logically, that much power inside a human is nearly impossible to control. He's a danger to us all."

"So what would you do with Naruto?"

A slightly guilty expression crossed the boy's face. "From a logical perspective, he should have been killed at birth, but since that didn't happen; it should be isolated for the safety of the village."

From the rational standpoint, Sasuke could almost understand the lazy boy's theory. But how could they treat the issue like a scientific dilemma when it was Naruto? It was their _friend._

Then Sasuke notice Shikamaru never once referred to Naruto by his name. He had called the boy 'it'."

_Take a good look at me now_

_Do you still recognize me?_

_Am I so different inside? _

Naruto absently swirled his fingers in the dirt of his cell's floor. The mindless doodle had been intended as a distraction, but eventually the blonde could see the details beginning to emerge. He had drawn a fox.

"Uzumaki," the guard called, "looks like you have a visitor."

Curious, the blonde glanced up. Surprise shot through his mind as he watched Sasuke Uchiha enter the cell.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

It seemed odd to be addressing each other by their normal greeting in such an abnormal place. It left both boys staring at each other, cold silence hanging heavily between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the raven asked at last.

"Why should it make a difference?" the blonde questioned back. "Look at me, Sasuke. Am I any different than I was yesterday? Does this really make me so different?"

_This world is trying to change me_

_And I admit, I don't want to change with it_

_And I admit, I can't go on like this_

"It just changed things," Sasuke argued, but the words sounded weak even to his ears.

For a moment, the boys let the silence linger. Naruto had always been the vocal one, but now that the blonde had nothing to say Sasuke found himself floundering to broach any subject.

Finally, Sasuke spoke again.

"So are they going to isolate you?" he asked, remembering Shikamaru's suggestion.

Naruto gave a startled laugh. The sound was abrupt and slightly too high, not at all like the cheerful bellow Sasuke was so used to hearing.

"Isolation? No, they're going to execute me."

"Execute?" the Uchiha gasped. "Doesn't there have to be a public trial before an execution?"

Naruto gave him a long look before replying in a monotone voice. "For people, yes, but don't forget I'm a demon. Demons don't have rights."

"So nothing can be done?" Sasuke demanded. It seemed so surreal. Here he was, talking to his best friend who would be killed in less than 24 hours.

"The only was they'd let me live is if I agreed to become a weapon," Naruto sighed.

"Like Gaara?"

The blonde nodded. "They can tell me I'm only good for killing and causing pain, but I have my nindo, and nothing will make me change that."

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

Sasuke nodded slightly. So what happened? Why are they arresting you now?"

Naruto adjusted himself slightly on the thin mattress, a futile effort to get comfortable.

"I almost killed a villager."

_The streets were empty when Naruto finally left the Hokage's office. His mission had taken longer than expected so he was forced to walk home in the dark._

_Normally, the blonde loved being outside in the evening. He enjoyed walking in the chilled air while gazing at the masses of stars littering the black sky. But in the village, he knew just how dangerous a midnight stroll could be._

_Only three blocks from his apartment, Naruto thought he had made it. Then, the inevitable happened. _

"_Demon!" a voice called._

_Slowly, the blonde turned to face a large man. It was the local butcher. His eyes glazed and the scent of alcohol soaked his breath; in his hand he held the large carving knife Naruto had only seen used on the toughest cuts of meat._

"_I just want to go home," the blonde protested, backing away from the man._

"_Home? This isn't your home, Demon," the butcher spat, advancing toward the frightened boy. "You killed my brother. Now, I plan to even the score."_

_Naruto tried to run, but the injury on his leg from his mission slowed him, giving his attacker time to grab a fistful of orange jacket. Pain seared up his back as Naruto felt the blade slide along his spine._

_Countless times Naruto had faced attacks from overzealous villagers, but usually the blonde was quick enough to run. He had never actually been held close range and blatantly attacked. His ninja instincts kicked in. _

_Suddenly, Naruto flipped the man and was holding the knife to his beefy neck. His mind was calm as he realized just how easy it would be to end the pitiful existence beneath him._

_But he wouldn't do it._

_Slowly, his fingers loosened on the handle, causing the butcher's eyes to widen in disbelief. But before he could drop it completely, a loud cry rang out._

"_HELP! Somebody! That man is being attacked!"_

_Dozens of arms were suddenly grabbing at Naruto, pulling him away. ANBU clasped cuffs to suppress his chakra on his wrists. _

"_He tried to kill me!" the butcher exclaimed, yelling for any who would listen. "His eyes were red. I swear it was Kyuubi itself!" _

_I'm better alone now_

_See I'm torn from my mistakes_

_And I stopped believing that I could ever make things change_

Sasuke tried to process the story. Naruto spoke like being attacked was a normal occurrence; like he was used it.

"Why didn't you explain what happened?" Sasuke demanded. "Obviously he attacked you first."

The blonde just shook his head. "It's his word against mine. Thanks to my healing, I don't even have a scar for evidence." Naruto gave the raven a sad look, like he had already accepted his fate. "I'm truly sorry about hurting that man. It's probably better this way, but still, I'd love to see the look on his face if he knew I wasn't even using Kyuubi's power."

Sasuke flinched a little at eh casual reference to the fox, but continued on. "So you're giving up?"

"Do you really think living would mean anything? Look at the people I called my friends. They hate me now. They're disgusted by my existence! I gave up any dream of being Hokage the minute I allowed that man to live," the blonde snarled.

_How much can I take?_

_When I know that it hurts you_

_How long can I wait?_

_When I can't go on like this anymore_

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but the blonde cut him off. "I'm so tired, Sasuke. How can I keep doing this when it hurts so many?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"By 'this' you mean living," the Uchiha clarified.

Naruto just gave him a small smile. It's the way it is," he whispered.

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy _

_I'm only the monster you made me_

"Bullshit!" the raven roared, slamming his fist into the wall. "You can't take this laying down. You're stronger than that! So you get a little riled. The Naruto I know wouldn't let that stop him! Where's that ninja? Where's my best friend?"

_Cause who I am isn't who I used to be_

_I'm not invincible _

_I'm not indestructible_

_I'm only human can't you see_

_The beauty in me_

The look Naruto gave him nearly stopped Sasuke's heart. Furry clouded with sheer hopelessness. There was no spark of his famous positive energy. Naruto had given up.

"Maybe I'm not that boy anymore! He died! He died when his so called 'precious people' turned on him. I've given everything for this village and all I get is hate.

"I'm not invincible, Sasuke. I can break, just like anyone else. I'm only human."

Suddenly, Naruto was crying. Large tears streamed from his blue eyes. Sasuke did the only thing he could. He fell to his knees and gathered the sobbing the blonde into his arms, clutching his precious person as close to himself as he could.

"Why can no one see?" the boy cried. "Kyuubi is sealed, _sealed_, in me. That means he's not me! Keeping him contained is the whole point of a seal

"Every minute of every day I fight to keep him back. It's a constant battle. Why doesn't anyone notice it? Why can't they see the beauty in me?"

"I see it, Sasuke murmured into blonde locks. "I see how beautiful you are."

_Take a good look at me now_

_Can't you see I'm changed?_

The sun stretched bright fingers across Konoha, slowly brining the village to life. People began to migrate toward the Hokage tower. By the time the sun could fully be seen above the horizon, every man, woman, and child stood present. It was time.

Naruto waited silently behind the doors to his death. Heavy shackles bound his arms. ANBU flanked his sides. The council would be taking no chances.

When the great doors opened, the blonde kept his features blank as he walked in front of the people, the village, _his_ village.

Ninja stood in the front, so he could clearly see those he once called friends among the audience. He hardly recognized them now.

"Look at me," the blonde thought, daring them to meet his steely eyes. "Look at how I've changed. Look at what you have made me."

Not one of them met his gaze.

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

"Do I get a last man's wish?" Naruto asked those standing near him quietly.

The two elders quickly opened their mouth to refuse, but Tsunade, who had been standing beside them with a grief stricken face, cut them off.

"Of course. As the law states, you have the right to make a final request." She knew it wasn't enough to gain forgiveness for the part she had been forced to play in the council's sick game, but it was all she could do.

"I just wanted to say something."

After a nod of approval, Naruto stepped forward, calling all attention to himself.

"I never wanted to be a monster," the blonde stated, his voice carrying for all to hear.

"I'm sorry for any pain I've caused anyone. I only ever wanted to be worthy of your love and respect."

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

A single tear fell, but Naruto let the words tumble from his heart. "Is this really the end? Is this it? After everything, all any of you can see is this seal on my stomach."

For those who knew Naruto, memories of why they had chosen Naruto as a friend in the first place began to surface. Suddenly, a missing piece fit into place and they realized it. Kyuubi wasn't the one standing on that platform. It was Naruto, their friend.

But it was too late.

"I was only ever what I was expected to be."

With that, a sharp blade plunged into Naruto's chest.

_Far away, through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away, through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

Pain tried to overwhelm his senses, but Naruto forced himself to stay aware. If these were his last moments, he would be sure to witness them.

Cries of outrage came from the crowd. Finally, his message was received. Those he loved remembered. They recognized the boy they so desperately cared about.

With bleary eyes, Naruto watched his precious people storm forward, pushing past the contently naïve villagers.

The council tried to move his body, but Naruto felt strong arms pull him back. Forcing his eyes to glance up, Naruto let a small smile out when he saw Sasuke's concerned face hovering above him. The blonde had never seen his best friend cry, but droplets of liquid splashed on his face as Sasuke unabashedly let his tears run.

"Keep your eyes open, dobe," the Uchiha ordered. "You will not die on me!"

Reality began to blur as Naruto grunted, "Guess Uchihas…don't always get...what they want."

Sasuke shook his head desperately. "You can't leave me, Naruto. You're my best friend. You're the only person who means anything to me!"

_Far away, through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away, through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

Naruto smiled. "Yea, teme…love you, too."

With the last strength in his body, the blonde lifted his arm to the back of Sasuke's head and pulled the raven down until their lips were lightly touching.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was above, looking down on Sasuke holding the bloodied body his soul had once occupied.

"Come, Naruto, you're work here is finished. I'm so proud of you."

Spinning around, Naruto nearly choked when he saw the fourth Hokage, his father, standing with an outstretched hand.

"Dad?" the blonde asked in awe.

Minato smiled. "Let's go, son."

Nodding, Naruto turned one last time to observe as all those he had known in life reacted to their decision. He watched Sasuke hold his body tight, silently allowing tears to fall.

"I love you, bastard. I'll be here when your time comes," he promised before taking his father's hand and heading toward the bright light.

_Erase this_

_Erase this_

_Erase this monster that you made me_

EXACTLY ONE YEAR LATER:

A raven-haired ANBU entered the council room. Silently, he took the scroll from his pouch and handed it to the elders.

"Well done, Uchiha-kun," Utatane congratulated. "Take the rest of the night off. Take your girl to the festival."

"I can't do that, considering I don't have a romantic partner."

"How do you plan to repopulate that Uchiha clan if you don't find a suitable partner?" Homura demanded.

"What I choose for my clan line is my business and my business alone," Sasuke snapped. "Besides, I wouldn't go to the festival if the founders of Konoha themselves ordered me."

Utatane sighed. It was the same conversation they had been having with the Uchiha since informing him that his presence would be expected at the festival celebrating the one year anniversary of the Kyuubi.

"He was a monster," Utatane insisted.

"He was only the monster we made him."

**Well I adore the song, so I really hope I did it some justice. It was hard to write because I love the idea of Kyuubi being a kind of comforting adult influence for Naruto, but he had to be evil in this. So please, no flames.**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
